


17

by tinusee



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee
Summary: квинтэссенция хаоса139 0 0
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 5





	17

**Author's Note:**

> 13 angels standing guard 'round the side of your bed

заполняет всего его мыслями. роем пчел. роем ос, мух, бабочек. смешано. разрывает, клубящимся, на тысячу кусочков.

каору улыбается только когда кусает. впивается фарфоровыми ровными зубами в плоть реальности, отрывает и сплевывает, кровью и слюной заливает белый кафель в душе, и смеется, по-детски, наивно, глупо. с обожанием и восторгом.

синдзи, ты мне нравишься.

синдзи, я люблю тебя.

синдзи синдзи синдзи.

ангельски, невинно, неоново-бело, кроваво-красно, кровью и молоком.

снег; и кровь, и мертвые кошки. и птицы, собаки, люди — растекаются бордовой лужей в его глазах. незабываемо, антикатексисом — любовью в ненависть, а ненавистью в любовь.

отец — горечью оседает на языке.

каору — вяжет сладостью и металлом.

каору — анафема, его отречение, его апофеоз.

его руки — обжигают холодом, режут прикосновениями. его губы — бледно-розовые, мягкие — целуют в щеку, потом в ладонь — усмешкой, издевкой, шуточно-серьезно. цинично, легко, податливо, мягко-глиняно, падением на пол — выбивает весь дух, пока вселенная синяками целует плечи.

каору — смешивает реальность со сном, в квинтэссенцию хаоса.

строгими крестами, водопадами мыслей, глубокими озерами, руинами, фиолетово-страшным, нулем и единицей — каору.

каору

каору

это страх.

синдзи тянется губами к его губам, тянется, тянется, тянется. открывает глаза — видит усмешку, задыхается, сжимает ладонь в кулак. закрывает глаза — отстраняется, боится.

это страх.

— не убегай, будет еще больнее.

не убегает, тянется снова, встречает теплое дыхание, чувствует (чужие) губы на своих, расслабляется.

все еще страшно.

— ну как?

бормотание — тихо-ласково-жалеющее — трепещет сердце.

— я же говорил, все будет нормально.

бледная кожа, бело-фарфоровый, с мазками красной акварели на щеках, радостно-безразлично дышащий в сторону:

— это теплое, липкое, мерзкое чувство, сжимающее мою грудь – это и есть «любовь»?

***

пахнет машинным маслом, металлом и жженой резиной.

семнадцатый.

последний и решающий — как выстрел в голову, как пуля в русской рулетке. складывает свои крылья в коробку, убирает на дальнюю полку, смотрит опустошенно-наполнено.

символ падения — голова набита перьями, будто чучело. пуговичные глаза, пуговичное сердце.

возносится к небу, отрывая белые, с кровью на носках, кеды от бетонного пола, щурясь от света, сонно, потоком бессвязных слов и предложений.

синдзи страшно, синдзи смеется, синдзи весело, у синдзи истерика — с пунцово-красными щеками, холодными слезами и трясущимися руками.

у синдзи перед глазами — рыжее пламя и морское дно.

у синдзи перед глазами — яркое небо и красное солнце.

у синдзи перед глазами — полная неизбежность конца.

мажет криком, стоном, полушепотом, полувсхлипом; сжимает ладони на пульте управления; до боли, до бесконечности — со всей силы, чтобы не передумать.


End file.
